Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a display device having polymer dispersed liquid crystals (PDLC).
Discussion of the Related Art
With the advancement of the information age, display fields for visually displaying an electrical signal have been rapidly developed. In response to this trend, various flat display devices having excellent performance such as thin profile, lightweight, and low power consumption have been developed to replace the existing cathode ray tube (CRT).
The flat display devices may include liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, organic light emitting display (OLED) devices, electrophoretic display (EPD, electric paper display) devices, plasma display panel (PDP) devices, field emission display (FED) devices, electroluminescence display (ELD) devices, and electro-wetting display (EWD) devices.
The flat display devices of the related art display images in a display area while emitting light of specific luminance and specific color for each pixel during driving. However, during non-driving, the flat display devices of the related art display a black color through the display area. In this way, in the flat display devices of the related art, since the display area maintains a black color in a non-driving state in which a power is not supplied, a problem occurs in that esthetic appearance, such as if a home appliance, is not good.